Neji Chronicles
by meiuchiiha
Summary: Hyuuga Neji is Hinata's doll whom she absolutely loves to dress up. She makes her poor cousin wear ridiculous dresses and humiliates him. After having been revealed to the public as a girl, Neji has no choice, but to conceal his identity until he goes off to boarding school.When he returns, things take a turn and an obsession with Neji becomes something serious. SasuNeji.
1. Chapter 1

**NEJI AGE: 4**

**CHAPTER ITI (1): ENTER NEJI-OUJO-SAMA! (PRINCESS NEJI)**

"Kyo wa oujo-sama desu." (Today, at least, you'll be a young princess.) Hinata exclaimed cheerfully.

"Nan de?!" (Why?) Neji pouted as he tried to walk in his long pink "princess" dress that quite resembled sleeping beauty's.

His hair was held up in a high bun with his bangs sticking out to the sides of his adorable cheeks.

Apparently, "Ne-chan" was considered Hinata-sama's doll, whom she could dress up whenever she wanted. With her uncle being the head of the Hyuuga and her soon taking on the role, Neji, as a member of the cadet branch had to please Hinata-sama in any means possible. Even if it meant playing Princess or anything else for that matter. It just so happened that Neji was the perfect candidate for a doll. He had feminine like features, with his long silky brunette hair that flowed nicely along his back, his cute pink blushy cheeks, his huge lavender eyes and perfect eye lashes, his tiny body, and everything else that any person would mistake him for being a girl. Neji hated being Hinata-sama's toy and he absolutely despised dressing up as any fairy tale character, especially a girl. Just yesterday he was Little Red riding hood!

Neji formed a frown and glared into the mirror. He looked like an actual princess! A young one for the most part, but an actual enchanting female!

"Hinata-sama, please, I can't do this anymore" he begged, trying to pull up his dress so that he wouldn't trip. "This is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Ie, you're so kawaii, Ne-chan," Hinata-sama grinned while pinching his tiny cheeks. "Come on lets go play Princess in the park." She decided and pulled Neji's hand.

"Park?" Neji gasped as his eyes widened. "You mean I have to go out like this? In public?"

"Mhm" she nodded.

Hinata-sama wasn't intending to be evil or anything, she just wanted to be satisfied, and most of all she wanted to show off her adorable "sister" to Naruto-kun, who she secretly loved.

Neji never had to dress like this in front of other children, well actually, he probably never even left the house because it was all fun and games in Hinata-sama's mansion. No one knows that a masculine Neji even exists, let alone a feminine one. And he knew that if he left the house now there would be no turning back.

"Ore-" he started.

"Ore ja nai yo! When we play use Watashi!" Hinata-sama demanded.

Neji sighed and Hinata-sama's maid had taken them to the park.

When they got there they saw all these little kids playing tag, hide-and-go-seek, on the swings, in the sand box, you name it!

"Hinata-sama" Neji whined hiding behind her.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, I promise" Hinata-sama assured him.

Hinata-sama's maid smiled. "You two run along and play and I'll be talking with some of the other children's parents."

"Okay!"Hinata-sama said as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Be careful!" she called out to them as they walked off to the monkey bars.

"I don't want to play." Neji complained.

"Ne-chan you're the cutest one here, what're you afraid of? " she told him seriously. "Everyone's going to ask to play with us, just watch."

Neji rolled his eyes and decided that he shouldn't waste his breath.

"Yo! Hinata!" he heard a brunette boy yell from a far. The boy held a dog with white fur and he was coming towards him.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted and ran towards him.

"W-Wait, Hinata-sa" before Neji could finish his sentence Hinata had already disappeared and Neji had tripped on his long pink burden of a dress. The tears had already started to form and Neji was humiliated because he had just fallen in front of three boys about his age. The boys were on the monkey bars watching him from above.

Are they bullies? Neji thought. I have to get up he commanded himself, but as he tried to they had already begin the insults.

"What the hell are you wearing little girl, huh?" One of them called. This boy seemed to be the leader, what with his cocky smirk and spiky grey hair. He had a bandage on his nose, was that something cool to show off?

"Ya, this is a park where you play not dress up! You look pathetic" another boy chuckled. This one was a little chubby. "Did mommy make you wear that or something?"

All Neji could do was glare. He didn't want to waste his breath on these losers anyway, he was better than that and Hinata-sama didn't want him to cause a scene, she was going to return any minute now.

"You look like one of those princesses that came out of a book" the third boy said. He wore an eye patch, God knows why.

"Why aren't you answering us? Cat got your tongue?" the leader smirked.

He got off the monkey bars and headed towards Neji. Neji shook because he still didn't manage to pull himself off the ground, the dumb dress was all messed up and he didn't want it to rip or he'd hear the wrath of Hinata-sama.

"Need help?" the leader winked as he took Neji's hand by force.

"Let go" Neji demanded pulling his hand away. "I don't need your help."

"Oi Natsu we wanna help too" the chubby boy announced and he joined Natsu along with the the one wearing an eye-patch.

Natsu put his hands on Neji's face and got a closer look at him. Did he find out my secret identity? Neji thought. He must know if he's studying me this close.

"Now that I get a closer look at you"Natsu said. "You're actually kinda cute."

Neji's cheeks blushed a shade of pink, just like the color of cherry blossoms.

"She is cute, isn't she?" Natsu asked the others and they nodded.

"Let's keep her." the guy with the eye patch announced.

"Ya let's!" chubby agreed.

"I'm not a doll!" Neji refused. "Let go!" He pulled away from Natsu who managed to grab hold of Neji's waist instead.

"When I find something I like, I take it by force if I have to." Natsu smirked. His grey eyes pierced through Neji's poor soul.

Neji didn't know what to do, he was out-numbered and in this form he was a helpless girl. Should he reveal his identity? Should he scream? Should he call Hinata-sama's maid? Should he attempt to run? So many thoughts scattered in his head.

"I don't want to be your doll! Because I belong to Hinata-sama!" he spat coldly, glaring at them.

The bullie's laughed. "Oi, oi isn't she adorable! You just made me want you even more little princess."Natsu admitted as he pulled Neji's waist even closer towards his body.

"W-what are you doing?"Neji asked embarrassed.

"You're mine" Natsu smirked and gave Neji a tight hug.

"Natsu, you're incredible!" chubby cried

"This is just like that scene from the fairy tales when the prince gets the princess and they live happily ever after!" Mr. eye patch agreed.

"When did I agree to –" Neji attempted to ask, but was soon interrupted by the sound of a slap across Natsu's cheek.

A boy with raven colored hair appeared who had just punched Natsu's jaw and sent him flying to the ground.

The two boys gasped at the sight and Neji shut his eyes tightly out of fear.

"I believe she's refused you, punk" the boy with the dark aura and dark eye's spoke coldly.

"It's Sasuke!" The boys yelled and ran off while carrying Natsu away.

Sasuke? Neji thought. He's scary.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked giving Neji his hand.

Neji didn't bother to take it and wanted to run away, but tripped and fell over his dress for the second time today. He expected Sasuke to laugh but he gave him his hand again instead.

"Take it." Sasuke demanded.

"No!" Neji replied." You look scarier than those bullies." He admitted, but quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He had probably made a mistake saying that and he expected to get hit, but he didn't.

"Fine, don't." Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed." But I think I deserve a thank you."

"I didn't ask for your help!" Neji yelled.

"I've been watching since the beginning and they pissed me off." Sasuke admitted. "Who picks on weak girls anyways?"

But I'm not a girl, nor am I weak! Neji wanted to say, but he stopped himself. He looked at the ground and frowned. He wouldn't have been in this predicament if Hinata-sama didn't make him wear this non sense.

"I have to find Hinata-sama." Neji mumbled trying to get up. Sasuke held out his hand for the third time in a row and Neji finally accepted.

Neji looked away with his flushed cheeks.

"You need to stop doing that, your vulnerable like that you know." Sasuke admitted crossing his arms.

"Doing what?" Neji questioned.

"Blushing!" Sasuke said." You look way too innocent." And a little cute too, Sasuke thought. But of course he didn't say that aloud. He was the coolest guy among all the children. He was feared by boys and admired by girls, he was an Uchiha after all.

"It's none of your business, hmph" Neji pouted, while crossing his arms and turning his head away out of embarrassment.

Sasuke had been struck hard. He just now realized how adorable Neji looked, with his pouting and flushed cheeks. It's no wonder the guys from earlier picked on him. He also noticed how Neji's bun had been a mess and it bothered him, so he undid it. Neji's silky hair fell perfectly. And Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off him. She really is a princess, he thought in awe.

"Hey! Give me back my hair pin!" Neji demanded while trying to reach it from him." Hinata-sama will-"

"Hinata-sama, hinata-sama" Sasuke retorted. "Whoever this Hinata-sama is, is annoying."

"Don't insult Hinata-sama!" Neji defended." Hinata-sama is-well she's going to be the heir of our clan."

Sasuke raised an eye-brow. "That's all you can say about her?"

Neji realized that he had nothing to say about Hinata-sama. All she did was make him play dress up, literally every hour of the day. He admired her, sure, but he didn't think anything in particular about his cousin.

"Hmph" Sasuke huffed. "Don't just follow her orders."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked confused.

"I mean, you obviously don't want to wear that ridiculous get up, its clear as day."

"But-"

"Just do what you want to dress how you want to dress, okay?" Sasuke blushed. Why was he giving advice to this girl? Every girl annoyed him, because all they would do was squeal at his presence. He never understood them, but this girl was different, there was something about her...

"Ne-chan!" Hinata chanted coming back over to Neji.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji smiled with relief. "Yokatta!"

She arrived with her friend Kiba-kun who glared at Sasuke.

"Hinata-sama, huh?" Sasuke muttered to himself. He studied the girl from head to toe and squinted at her. What a pathetic master this girl has,he thought, referring to Neji. I can't believe she's following _this_ girl's orders.

"Huh? Who's this?" Hinata-sama asked pointing to Sasuke-kun.

"Ore wa Sasuke." Sasuke replied simply. "I saved the Princess's life."

"EHHHH?"Hinata grinned. "You did? You'd make a perfect husband! Ouji-sama!"

"Huh?"Neji shouted. "I don't want a husband!"

"Hey! Wasn't I supposed to be the husband?" Kiba asked angrily."You promised me that _I'd_ be her husband!"

"Ja, then let's play a game" Hinata-sama announced. "The winner gets to be Ne-chan's prince."she smiled brightly.

"Hmm sounds interesting." Sasuke grinned evilly.

"No!" Neji objected. "I don't want to be anyone's wife! And I don't want a husband!"

"You're going to lose." Kiba warned glaring at Sasuke, along with Akamaru, Kiba's puppy who gritted his teeth at Sasuke as well.

"We'll just see about that."Sasuke threatened.

_Why are they fighting over me?_ Neji thought. I'm not even a girl!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER NI (TWO): LET THE GAME TO WIN NEJI'S HEART BEGIN!**

**Part 1: New competitors **

"I don't want to play!" Neji whined once again.

"Ne-chan, please stop complaining." Hinata-sama replied. "It'll be fun, I promise." She put her hands on her "sister's" to reassure him.

"B-but-" Neji attempted to start, but was rudely interrupted by the screaming of a boy.

"No way!" the boy screamed. "A real live princess!"

The boy ran over to Neji and leaned close to his face, causing him to feel uncomfortable. This boy had blonde spiky hair and sky blue eyes, and he seemed to be rather troublesome.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing to her, baka!" Kiba scolded and formed a fist. "She's mine!"

"N-naruto-kun," Hinata-sama stuttered while twiddling her fingers.

"Sasuke glared at the blonde. What an idiot, he thought.

"Eh?" Naruto replied dumbly, turning his face to him. He then laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny, huh?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"What's funny is that you think you actually own her!" Naruto smirked.

"What did you just say?"Kiba answered.

Naruto turned to Neji, even closer now, ignoring Kiba.

"Oujo-sama are you really Kiba's?" he asked seriously.

"I belong to no one!"Neji replied nervously.

"She's mine." Sasuke automatically filled in." I'm the one that saved her after all."

"Oi, teme, don't get so cocky." Naruto replied sticking out his tongue and hugging Neji tightly.

Both Kiba and Sasuke were at their limits and Hinata-sama stopped them.

"Naruto-kun, if you want to be Ne-chan's prince you have to play the game with us." Hinata-sama stated.

"A game? What game?" he asked interested.

"Hinata!" Kiba whined. "Don't get that idiot involve d in this."

"But it's only natural that the princess has more than two choices at least" Hinata-sama began.

"Let go of me." Neji cried."I can't breathe." Naruto had gotten a little too carried away in his hug and he let go immediately.

"Are you okay? Ne-chan?" he asked Neji, worried. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"You loser!" Sasuke spat coldly. He ran over to Neji and rubbed his back.

"Hey, she was mine,teme!" Naruto quickly shouted.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata –sama frowned.

"Don't leave things unattended." Sasuke teased evilly.

Naruto gritted his teeth and they both started fighting over Neji, pulling each of his arms until he got dizzy.

"Stop! "Neji pleaded.

"She's mine, I found her before you." Sasuke argued while pulling Neji's right arm.

"Well I hugged her first!" Naruto replied while also pulling Neji's left arm.

"Hinata promised to give her to me, therefore, making her mine!"Kiba yelled joining in the fight and tugging on to his dress from the behind.

"You guys, the winner will win Ne-chan so play the game." Hinata-sama tried to reason.

"Did someone say game?" A boy exclaimed and hopped right into their little circle. The boy's smile blinded everyone's eyes. This boy had jet black hair and very bushy eye brows.

"Go away, Bushy-Brows." Naruto said rolling his eyes. He was determined to win against Sasuke and Kiba. And for some reason Sasuke had pissed him off the most.

"Yes, we're playing a game to win Ne-chan's heart; the winner gets to be her prince."

"A game of love?" the boy asked anxiously." I want to play!"

"U-um, okay." Hinata-sama replied unsure. "What's your name?"

" Rock Lee desu!" Lee smiled holding a "thumbs up" sign.

"What kind of name is that?" Naruto asked raising an eye-brow.

"Don't make fun of my name, dummy!" Lee snapped.

Neji sighed._ I want to go home and take off this stupid dress!_ He thought. Neji had reached his limit, and he was still in the clutches of Sasuke and Naruto. He could barely move for crying out loud!

"Since when was he allowed to join?" Kiba scolded Hinata-sama." I was the only candidate!"

"I met her before you." Sasuke repeated giving him an evil stare. Kiba noticed a dark aura forming around the Uchiha, but he wasn't scared one bit.

"You wanna fight? Huh?" Kiba asked while cracking his knuckles." The last one standing wins."

"This isn't the game I was talking about!" Hinata-sama squealed. Even she was incapable of stopping this.

"Wo-chaaa!" Lee yelled as he, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke began to attack each other.

Hinata-sama and Akamaru couldn't bear to watch. Neji was, however, saved. He could finally feel his arms again. Just when he was about to heave a sigh of relief, someone had caught him by the waist.

"W-wha-" Neji began, with widened eyes. Who was it that caught him by surprise? It definitely wasn't Hinata-sama because she was right before his eyes, and it also wasn't the other boys either because they were too busy fighting over a non-existent princess.

"Aya-sama!"The boy yelled in admiration."Aya-oujo –sama!"

"Eh?"

"I can't believe it's really you!" The boy grinned widely. He looked a little older, perhaps 5 or 6. The boy had shoulder length black hair and sharp hazel eyes. He held a book about fairy tales in one hand and had his other around Neji's waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji finally asked trying to push him off. The boy didn't seem to budge." Hinata-sama, help!" he called, but she seemed to be busy stopping the others.

"Ah! Sumimasen" The boy apologized. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Utakata, I'm new here."

"What does this have to do with you squeezing me like this?" Neji blushed.

"Ah! That!"Utakata giggled. "You look just like Princess Aya-sama from my book, maybe even prettier!"

Utakata let go of Neji to show him what he meant. He opened the book to the page where this Aya-sama was drawn. Aya-sama had big lavender eyes that sparkled like the stars, just like Neji's, she had long brown hair as well, that she wore a tiara over. Aya-sama wore a traditional Japanese kimono that was a light shade of pink and her lips were painted a ruby red.

"The resemblance is amazing, right?" Utakata asked.

"I look nothing like her!"Neji protested.

"That isn't true."Utakata pouted.

Before Neji could answer, the fighting broke out even louder.

"Who the hell made_ you_ boss?!" They heard Naruto yell.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, loser, don't question me."Sasuke replied.

"I was the first candidate before any of you!"Kiba joined.

"I'm going to win no matter what!" Lee shouted and jumped on them.

"That's cheating, teme!"Naruto protested.

"N-naruto-kun,Kiba-kun,Sasuke-kun,Lee-kun, please stop!"Hinata-sama begged.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What's going on over there?"Utakata asked, amused.

"They're fighting over me." Neji sighed. "But I don't want any of them."

"Oh? That looks fun!" he winked.

"Then go join them." Neji ordered while rolling his eyes." I'm leaving."

"No, don't leave Aya-sama!" Utakata pleaded tugging onto Neji's dress. "Let's go play somewhere else then."

"Play what?"

"I know!" he said. "Let's go play on the swings, I'll push you."

Neji grinned. The swings were his favorite part of the park and he didn't even get to try them.

"Okay!" he agreed. They both ran off towards the swings.

**Meanwhile:**

"Ne-chan, just choose one of us already!" Kiba demanded while he was pinching Naruto's cheek.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke had already beaten Lee and was making his way towards Kiba and Naruto.

"Ne-chan?" Hinata-sama wondered, looking for her cousin."N-ne-chan's gone!"

"What?!" The boys said at once.

"Where did she go?" Naruto asked worried.

Sasuke was also worried, he wondered if the bullies from earlier took her.

"This is all your fault,teme!"Kiba accused Naruto." What'll you do if something happens to her,huh?"

"My fault?" Naruto asked confused. "Why is it always me?"

Naruto sighed. He was always to blame for everything, he was a burden and an easy target and he hated it.

"Look!" Lee addressed. He pointed towards the swings were a boy was swinging, Neji and he had the happiest smile on his face.

"That guy stole Ne-chan!" Kiba gasped.

"Let's get him back" Lee announced.

If anyone, it's going to be me that saves her again, Sasuke thought. The boys all rushed to the swings.

"Oi, teme, hand over Ne-chan back to us!" Naruto demanded recklessly.

Utakata just stared at him and remained pushing a happy Neji on the swing.

The boys were all dazzled by Neji's sweet smile, you could say it was love at first sight.

"Aya-sama seems happier with me, so no." he answered coldly.

"Aya-sama?" Kiba questioned.

"Why, you" Naruto warned. "If you won't give her back we'll take her by force if we have to."

Hinata-sama's eyes widened in admiration. Naruto-kun is acting exactly like a prince, and all the other princes are joining forces against the villain. Sugoi! She thought. It was exactly the kind of play she'd wanted, but she never had enough people to play before. This was perfect.

"By force?" he asked." She doesn't even want any of you."

"What do you know?" Sasuke replied casually." She'd naturally choose the first person she meets because that's just how fairy tales are. I'm the winner, so hand her over."

"That's right hand her over." Naruto agreed. "Hey wait, what did you say?" he asked finally realizing what he'd agreed to.

"You're too slow idiot!" Sasuke admitted.

Neji could care less about what was going on, because he was in heaven right now, at least he was swinging to it. It felt like he could fly, Neji put out one of his hands to the sky and smiled. I wish I could be free, he thought. When the birds flew past, he imagined himself as a bird.

Just then his fantasies had stopped because Utakata had stopped pushing him.

"Utakata-san, why did you stop?" Neji pouted. He then turned to see 4 angry boys glaring at Utakata.

"Just give me a second before I continue." Utakata replied, positioning himself to fight.

"Oi, what're you doing?" Neji gasped. "Stop fighting already! I'm tired of this."

"Ne-chan…" Hinata-sama said.

The boys all automatically stopped what they were doing when they heard their precious demand to do so.

"Ne-chan, we're sorry!" Naruto cried hugging Neji tightly and sobbing on his shoulder.

"If we're going to do this fairly, we might as well play the game." Neji sighed.

"Mhm!" Hinata agreed." I'll explain the rules, you can join too." Hinata-sama said pointing to Utakata.

"Not him too."Kiba moaned.

"I'll be asking questions and each of you will try to answer." Hinata started.

"What kind of questions?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Ones that are obviously hard, oujo-sama isn't an easy prize after all."Kiba stated.

"Hmph." Sasuke simply said.

"I will win no matter what!" Lee announced.

"Sounds interesting." Utakata smirked." I'm in."


End file.
